Totally Married
by jettmanas
Summary: Maybe the biggest day in Alex's life has arrived; her marriage to Martin Mystery! She has the support of Sam and Clover, but will the wedding go off without a hitch? Familiar faces from Totally Spies and Martin Mystery make the ceremony and reception an unforgettable one!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe the biggest day in Alex's life has arrived; her marriage to Martin Mystery! She has the support of Sam and Clover, but will the wedding go off without a hitch? Familiar faces from Totally Spies and Martin Mystery make the ceremony and reception an unforgettable one!

A/N: I don't own any known animated franchises, only short films of The Perfect Pet.

Thanks so much for reading this, my first wedding story. I've been a groomsman before, and have seen weddings in film, including animation, but writing one took some research. Big thanks to iancotterill.56 and csgt especially for suggestions on the title and cover art. Also thanks to Aurora Nightstar.

This takes place after the end of both shows and all my other stories. If you read my prior story, _Prime Darkness_, a Miraculous Ladybug/Totally Spies crossover, you'll know why Clover is on the phone with Marinette in this. Making this cover took a long time, thus the wait on publishing this. Enjoy!

* * *

_Marriage? Me?! The girl that chased guys forever with Sam and Clover?_

Light flooded the small modern spacious church narthex, packed with friends and relatives. Everyone was happy, some to the point of needing tissues. The ceremony had gone by in a blur until Martin gazed into Alex's eyes intently.

The minister asked her the final question needed to end the ceremony, and she opened her mouth to finalize the wedding.

Glass shattering caused cries of shock from the audience as they saw menacing grey humanoid shapes stream into the building through what were once ceiling-high windows. The bridesmaids and groomsmen took up defensive stances around Martin and Alex. Many from the audience rushed forward to help, and others made calls. Only those with young children left through the back exit. But the creatures had energy weapons to open fire on people. Streaming tears, Alex couldn't speak, but only think-

_Not today! Not here! Please-!_

The scene was replaced with colorful and comforting furnishings of her room, and she was safe in her bed.

"Alex?" Sam said, rushing into the room in her pajamas with her long, wild red morning hair.

"We heard you scream," said Clover, right on her heels, clad in light blue nightwear, short blonde hair tousled.

"Oh, guys," Alex replied in a shaky breath, hand on her currently-messy short black hair.

"Let me guess. Wedding jitters?" Sam asked, sat on the edge of her bed, and took Alex's hand.

"That's putting it mildly," Alex replied sadly, "I had a nightmare. Some aliens or monsters crashed the wedding and started blasting everyone."

Sam let go of Alex's hand as Clover sighed, sat on the opposite side of Alex and gave her a hug. "What a bummer. We have gone through a lot of craziness." Clover released the hug and held Alex's hands.

"Yeah, but today's your big day, and we are not having any disasters," Sam said firmly. "I hope," she added quietly.

Clover rose, tutted, and gently pulled Alex until she stood as well, clad in her colorful shorts and a T-shirt with a cartoon bear. "Nope, we're staying positive about this. We've had plenty of days without villains, monsters, robots, or whatever," Clover said.

"That's the spirit," Sam agreed and rose with a smile. "C'mon, we've got a lot to do, so let's go!"

Alex and Clover hummed in agreement and they strode out of the room swiftly.

* * *

A/N: Please fav, follow & review if you liked it. It will be about 5K words total with regular updates (pre-written). Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to capm, the Totally Spies writer who inspired me to start writing here. He has a story with a triple wedding for all three of the girls! Capm and AquaTurqoise (writer of an excellent Sofia the First wedding) helped inspire me to write this. Thanks for the reviews; they really encourage me!

* * *

The question of where to have the wedding was a tricky one. Beautiful Sherbrooke, Canada was considered; where Martin and his family and friends hailed from. Beverly Hills, as well as Malibu had their pros and cons, but eventually the decision was made.

Built just a decade ago, The Church of Malibu, with a view of the ocean, was a three-story, square structure sporting windows that reached from the floor to the massive slightly slanted roof. Wooden walkways with railings twisted around the main sanctuary and angled upwards to other buildings of the facility, though stairs were also available.

"It's time, ladies!" Carmen said, barely containing her excitement.

Carmen, Alex's mother, walked with Stella and Gabriella, Clover's and Sam's mothers, respectively. Each looked roughly like an older version of their daughter, though Carmen's short hairstyle differed from Alex's pixie cut. Now that their parts in the preparations for the day were complete, they made a beeline for the glass double doors for the church.

Squares of multicolored tones of beige decorated the outside of the building. Small trees were found everywhere from the modest parking lot to the outside of the church, as were squat boxy landscape lighting fixtures that doubled as outdoor seating.

A dark-skinned man in a tux with an ascot and black hair in a mod haircut chuckled at something a guy in glasses with a goatee said. He was then clapped on the back by a well-built blonde man. The three spotted their wives approaching them where they stood by the entrance. The three couples exchanged pleasantries, then all entered.

Inside, Alex's parents gazed across the nave, which could seat about 170 people in rows of light grey movie theatre-like seats, split into two sections by a center aisle. Facing the low, carpeted stage, the high wood ceiling, peppered with modern lighting, sloped uniquely to the left. Along the walls to the front, wood panels and beige curtains were interspersed with panes of tall glass.

More people were arriving, and the parents of Alex, Sam, and Clover greeted newcomers.

* * *

Back in a large meeting room serving as the Groom's Suite, was Martin, a muscular young man with hair that shot up like yellow flame. He wore a two-button single-breasted black tuxedo jacket with standard peaked lapels, and his white shirt beneath had a wing collar topped by a bow tie.

"I've faced every monster imaginable and survived," he said gravely, "but getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world is almost as scary."

Billy's sympathetic smile stretched across wide, expressive face. The shorter blonde young man sat in a padded folding chair on his left, a hand on Martin's shoulder. Windows were cracked open and ventilation was good in the modern building, a plus for the nervous groom.

"Deep breaths, Martin," he replied in a squeaky voice.

The true appearance of Billy, Martin's best man, was a tiny green alien with a large, bald head and pointy ears. Thanks to a holographic projector the alien got years ago from work at the Center, he was able to appear as a human.

"I don't think Alex has been kidnapped and replaced with a shapeshifting monster that wants to eat you…"

Martin gave Billy a deadpan look, then his eyes popped wide.

"I hadn't even thought of that! Billy, can you go to her room and run a scan?"

Java, an incredibly bulky dark-skinned man with untamed black hair looked to his best friends in consideration.

"Martin, be brave," he rumbled in a bass tone.

"Have some water," said Marvin, standing before him and holding out a water bottle.

He bore a resemblance to Martin, though his wild blonde hair didn't shoot up vertically.

"Not too much or you'll need to _go_ during the ceremony," Marvin added with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Martin replied, took the bottle, drank a bit, and set it aside. "Thanks, guys."

The others made sounds of acknowledgement, then Billy jumped up.

"I've gotta go scan Alex and the others. Be back soon!"

"Billy, don't bust into their room or something-" Martin started as the alien rushed out.

* * *

The bridesmaids, Sam, Clover, and Brittney, were in a room similar to Martin and the others. They wore pearl pink chiffon V-neck gowns that stretched down to the lower calf. Their shoes, of the same color, were low-heeled, and each woman had a small white gardenia pinned in her hair.

"Wow. Amazing," Clover surmised.

Alex wore a strapless white wedding dress with a column gown silhouette; a fitted bodice for a narrow, tailored look over her waist and hips, down to the lower calf. The light, rich charmeuse silk fabric gave a liquid, slinky effect. She wore a floral wreath of greenery and baby's breath, short gloves, and open toe white shoes with a low heel.

The girls had finally finished getting her ready, and Alex looked at her reflection in the tall mirror propped against a wall.

"Whoa, thanks girls."

Britney, a young asian woman with long black hair, had flown in from Sydney a few days ago for the wedding rehearsal, and was staying at a cozy nearby hotel in Malibu.

She smiled warmly at Alex. "It's almost time," she said, noting her phone. "But just relax."

The bride nodded and exhaled. Behind Sam, Clover, and Brittney, who were facing her, she noticed an odd teal glow from outside the room, visible through the door's square glass window.

"Guys, what is that?" Alex squeaked nervously.

The bridesmaids looked at Alex in concern, then turned to spot the mysterious light.

"It could be aliens, like from my nightmare," Alex said in a fearful voice.

Britney frowned and gave her a shoulder hug. Sam motioned for quiet, then for everyone to move against the wall, out of sight of the window. She gestured for Clover to follow her and for Britney to stay with Alex. The redhead grabbed the door handle, swung it open, and both she and Clover prepared to attack the intruder.

"Wait!" exclaimed a panicked voice.

The girls complied, and Britney and Alex walked over in curiosity.

"Billy! What are you doing?" asked Sam.

The flustered groomsman shut off the high tech device he'd held up as a shield by reflex, and its light winked out. He sighed in relief.

"S-sorry ladies! Martin was worried, so I came over to- scan you all you all to make sure everything was okay!" he replied.

"Scan us?" Clover replied, arms crossed. "You mean like x-rays, to see through-" she gestured to her dress, voice growing more tense.

"No, no! Never would I-" he broke off, looking at the bridesmaids' skeptical looks.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you, Billy!" Alex said happily from behind her friends. Her protectors parted to allow her eye contact with him.

"Thanks!" Billy said to her, then gestured to everyone. "Um, we thought- what if a shapeshifting monster or some villain kidnapped Alex and replaced her with a copy!"

Britney sighed and shook her head. "We've been with her all morning. No one's getting through us. Even trips to the bathroom- buddy system." She smiled with a shrug.

Billy nodded and put his device in a coat pocket.

"But I actually don't blame you for checking," Sam said with a disarming smile.

"O-okay. Well, the scan said everyone's a human," he said, blushing, "except me, of course."

Alex chuckled. "Thank you, Billy. Now, you'd better get back to the guys."

"Right! See you, everyone!"

He hurried off, and Sam closed the door, then turned to the others.

"If that's as crazy as things get, I think you'll be fine," she said to Alex, who grinned in reply.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the wedding. I'll post it soon! Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading! The question of who all knows of Martin and Alex's 'secret' agent work... Sam, Clover and Alex have spoken to countless people and have saved the day in front small and large crowds, even a few times on TV! They also accepted an award from the president, with press coverage in an episode, so I'm going with 'not so secret'. Martin Mystery's Center seems less public, but it's a small wedding, so we'll go with it being okay to share.

* * *

A man on a guitar and woman on a piano started to play processional music, and the audience's chatter died down. The minister was a middle aged man, well-built, with black hair greying on the sides, dressed in a suit with a tie. His warm expression was mirrored by those he made eye contact with. He'd entered through a side door with Martin and Billy, and they waited at the stage.

A tall older man looked on attentively. He wore an open suit coat, and had a thin moustache and a combover.

"They grow up so fast," Jerry, eyes shimmering, whispered to Stella and her husband. They made sounds of agreement, followed by Gabriella and her husband.

On the stage was a small wood lectern, the piano and music stands, and a jumbo flatscreen on the right side, raised up a bit. A loft in the back of the church had gear and seating for audio, video, lighting, and any other technical needs.

The two groomsmen, Java and Marvin, walked up the aisle, followed by Carmen, and Gerard and Nora Mystery. Most had never seen Martin's stepmother, Nora, before.

A short-haired brunette woman in a pink dress, she was as pretty as her daughter, Diana, but with a few added signs of age for a woman in her 40s. Gerard, Martin's father, was muscular with short spiky blonde hair and a full beard, looking a bit overwhelmed. After they took their seats, Britney followed, then the two maids of honor, Sam and Clover.

A focused-looking boy, the ring bearer, and a shy slightly younger girl in a pearl pink dress, the flower girl, came next, drawing happy looks from the audience. They were Alex's cousins, in attendance with their parents, Carmen's brother and his wife from L.A.

The music switched to the Wedding March, causing a slight buzz in the audience, and Alex and her father appeared in the back of the church. He escorted her to the stage, where Alex serenely held his hands a moment, then parted. He joined Carmen in the audience, and promptly used his handkerchief on tears that finally spilled out.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Martin and Alex in holy matrimony," the minister said, hands clasped before him. The audience of fifty or so hung on his words.

Alex's eyes met those of her parents, her bridal party, and eventually Martin's.

"In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom, and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

Martin looked to his parents, groomsmen, and to Alex.

"You're likely aware just how exceptional our groom and bride are," the minister said, earning looks and sounds of agreement from the audience. "They've helped save lives, cities, countries, and the world quite a few times."

Everyone applauded, some cheered, and Martin and Alex shared a surprised look, then smiled sheepishly. After the noise lessened, the minister continued.

"But now is the start of a new adventure, one that lasts a lifetime. I speak from experience when I say it can get a little crazy, though not on the level of what you've experienced."

Most in the audience and everyone on the stage chuckled, or made sounds of agreement.

"But now it's time for the vows," he said, causing hums of excitement to course through the gathered people. Martin's nervous smile looked about ready to crack, which Alex noticed.

"Relax," she mouthed.

He nodded, then turned to the minister. The minister spoke each part, except the groom's name, which was repeated by Martin until they'd said:

"I, Martin, take you, Alex, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Then he repeated the same process with Alex to Martin.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked, and Alex's little cousin stepped forward to do his part.

Once again, the minister spoke each part, followed by Martin:

"I, Martin, give you, Alex, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

And did the same with Alex to Martin. Bridesmaids and groomsmen alike were fighting back tears, smiling with joy. The minister put a hand on Martin's and Alex's shoulders, who were holding each others' hands. Many in the audience whispered or shifted a bit in their seats.

"Do you, Martin Mystery, take Alex Casoy, offering her your unconditional love and encouragement, your trust and respect as you create a future together?"

"I do," croaked Martin, barely audible.

The minister inclined his ear towards him, smiling. Martin closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I do!" he repeated, much louder.

Alex's eyes widened at the volume change, but grinned at the declaration.

"And do you, Alex Casoy, take Martin Mystery, offering her your unconditional love and encouragement, your trust and respect as you create a future together?"

"I do!" she said excitedly, eyes darting around. She sighed in relief at the lack of a disaster interrupting her two simple words.

The minister chuckled at her antics, then looked from them to the audience.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Martin and Alex looked to each other adoringly a moment, then kissed.

Those on stage and the audience cheered. The minister raised his hands and spoke louder to be heard over the small crowd.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Mystery!"

The minister gestured to the couple, who walked down the aisle, hand in hand, followed by the wedding party and parents. Afterwards, the others soon followed, ready to get to the reception.

* * *

A/N: Now you know who the little girl and woman in the back middle are on the cover: OCs: Alex's cousin, and Nora Mystery (Di's mom). I've been to about five wedding receptions, and they are a blast. The reception is next! :) Please review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The church (not likely a TV animation setting) was based off Malibu Presbyterian Church. I don't live in Malibu, but did my research. :) Once again, thanks to all of the regular readers: Boris Yeltsin, All The Real Numbers Symbol, Aurora Nightstar, csgt, capm, and ian cotterill 56. I can always count on you all to read and review. For anyone else reading (I've seen some follows and favs), don't be shy- feel free to join in with thoughts.

* * *

The Malibu Beach Club was just down a long curving street, closer to the ocean. The high ceiling and large glass window-walls gave the hall an open feel. Some round tables and a long rectangular one filled the room. Off to the side was a table of gifts for the couple, and on another, the sound system for the modern music playing at low volume.

A terrace with comfortable seating and small tables gave access to the beach. Those who hadn't chatted at the wedding made a point to over a variety of drinks, and conversation filled the semi-spacious reception hall. Eventually Martin and Alex made their entrance.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mystery," Olivia announced in a deep, almost authoritative voice.

She was a striking asian woman in her late 30s with short black hair. Wearing an off-white dress, Olivia, long known only as Mystery Organization Manager (M.O.M. for short), had a reputation as a party lover and planner.

Everyone applauded and cheered the couple, then Olivia guided them to the wedding photographer, a happy-looking blonde woman, ready to take their pictures.

Afterwards, Olivia announced that dinner was ready, and people took their plates to the buffet. Seafood, vegetables, sushi, and salad was prominent, but some pasta, beef, chicken and bread was available, all organic by Alex's insistence. Conversation swelled and new friendships were made. Thanks to years of coaching from Billy, even Java's table manners were quite good.

When most had finished, Olivia moved to the microphone stand by the groom and bride at the head table.

"Hello, everyone! May I please have your attention as we toast the bride and groom?"

The conversation quieted and she nodded in appreciation, then motioned to Billy. He smiled at his longtime colleague and friend, then took his place at the mic as she claimed a seat. Those who knew Billy clapped encouragingly.

"Hey," he said nervously. "Um- Martin's been an inspiration to me since we met. Despite my- unique situation- he became my best bud. I grew so much thanks to him."

A few people applauded and sent out words of encouragement.

"And Alex, well- she's an inspiration too. Same story with her knowing the real me. Fact is, she and Martin are a great fit. Congrats, you two!" Billy squeaked.

The audience chuckled and applauded once more. He shook Alex's hand, and gave Martin a fist bump, followed by a hug. He then turned to Sam and Clover and extended a hand to the mic.

Cheers rang out and there was much clapping as Sam and Clover approached the mic.

"Some might think it's odd to have two Maids of Honor," Clover said, and raised a forefinger. "But I know marriage rules, and it's legit."

The audience laughed lightly at her nonchalant attitude and clapped.

"The reason being," Sam said, "since starting high school, the three of us became not just best friends, but practically sisters." She gestured to Clover and Alex.

"_Someone _once asked Alex to choose her best friend between us and... she couldn't do it," Clover said. Alex nodded and grinned, holding in laughter.

"Many of you may know Alex's _weaknesses_-" Sam said, with a pointed look to her, causing Alex to form a wary expression.

"-but her strengths far outnumber them. Brave, compassionate, and funny," Sam said.

"Honest, tough, and adorably cute," Clover added.

Alex wiped her tears and leaned into Martin as the audience applauded and cheered.

"Hey, Clover?" Sam asked, looking at her notes.

"Yeah?"

"We're supposed to be giving a speech about _Martin_."

The audience laughed at Sam and Clover's mock surprise. Clover held up a hand.

"Seriously, Martin's all those things we just said for Alex, except less funny," she said.

The audience laughed even louder, with more applause. Martin exhaled, and Alex slapped his shoulder playfully, then gave him a shoulder hug.

"And-" Sam said loudly to gain the audience's attention. "We deem that Martin is amazing enough for Alex and wish you the best for your marriage!"

The audience cheered.

"Alex, Martin, we love you!" Clover added, and she and Sam returned to their seats.

Alex's father, Manuel, went to the mic next and shook his head with a smile.

"How do you follow up a speech like that?" he asked. A few chuckles rang out.

He held a champagne glass in his hand and gestured to the newlyweds with the other.

"Some of you know how proud I've been of Alex, her whole life," he started, earning some nods and voiced agreement from the audience, and a giggle from Alex. "Well, I've never been prouder of her. I love you so much, and I wish you both the best. In the time I've gotten to know Martin, I think you two will be a wonderful couple."

He raised his glass in a toast to them, followed by everyone else, and took a sip, set down his glass so he could hug Alex, then Martin, then waved over Carmen, who took the mic.

"And most of you know how long I've waited for this moment- begging Alex to find the right guy," she said, and a few people chuckled, including Alex.

"Thanks for putting up with me, honey," she said, looking to Alex, "I never meant to rush you. Martin, you're a wonderful guy, and I just know you two will be great. We'll be here for you," she said, and moved to the couple to hug each. She then returned with Manuel to their seats.

Gerard stepped up with Nora, and smiled at the couple. "Martin, you've been an amazing son, accomplishing so much, and I love you." The audience applauded. " Alex, you're a wonderful lady, and I'm happy for both of you."

He raised his glass and sipped, then Nora moved to the mic.

"Just know that Martin can be a handful. But I think you can handle almost anything, from what I've heard." Martin smiled and shook his head as the audience laughed lightly. "We love you!" Nora said, and she and Gerard left the mic.

A teary-eyed Olivia lowered the mic stand and moved it in front of Martin and Alex at the head table. Martin took a drink of water and looked at the attentive audience.

"Alex and I met on a mission to stop a yeti-man from wreaking havoc on innocent people at a ski resort."

Some in the audience chuckled in surprise, and others clapped and chatted.

"We were a great team. You were beautiful, brave, and kind. And still are, of course," he said.

Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing some to say "Aww".

"And when we were changed into yetis- temporarily," he said with a gesture to he and Alex, "my thoughts for you didn't change."

Some in the audience made sounds of surprise and applauded.

"I thought me being in Sherbrooke and you in L.A. would make this-" he said gesturing to themselves, "-impossible. But here we are. I love you and will always be here for you."

The audience clapped and cheered, and Billy dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief. He and Alex hugged, then she turned to the audience with a crooked smile.

"I'm not much of a speaker-" she started, then heard encouraging words ring out. "But I'm so thankful I found Martin." She was met with cheers, and looked up in thought.

"You wouldn't believe how many guys I had a crush on in high school and college."

The audience chuckled, while Sam, Clover, and Britney almost broke down in laughter.

"Then I met my future self in her 30s, and she was single." The crowd chatted, and Jerry clapped a hand to his forehead, straining to keep a smile to those near him.

"That's supposed to be top-secret," he muttered under his breath to Olivia, who shook her head.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being single," she said, earning more applause, including from a happier-looking Jerry.

She turned to Martin. "I love you, and can't wait to live my life with you!"

The audience applauded, the couple kissed, then both faced the audience, glasses raised.

"But we couldn't have done this without you," Martin said.

"Yes, your support made this all possible," Alex added.

The audience clapped and cheered, and the couple sipped their drinks.

"Our groomsmen and bridesmaids, and some of you others- literally saved our lives, so many times!" Martin called out.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Really! Thank you!" Alex said.

The audience conversed a bit, notably to Jerry, Olivia, Diana, and a few others, and applauded the couple for their toast. Olivia raised the mic on its stand and gestured from the couple to the open area of the floor.

"First dance," she said simply with a slight smile.

A familiar mellow tune piped out from the sound system speakers, and Manuel promptly led Alex in a sedate dance. Clover and Sam looked on, hoping neither would stumble and fall. It ended, then Martin danced with Alex to another enjoyable song.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it's incredible," Martin said happily, as they moved about as best they could.

Their dance ended, then other couples took to the floor: Martin and Alex's parents, Dean and Sam, Blaine and Britney, Marvin and Jenny, and others. Clover sighed and looked to her tablet set upright on the table, then picked it up.

"Hey Marinette. Been enjoying?" Clover asked.

"Oh, it's been fun. I'd never seen an American wedding before," she replied, reclining in her cheery pink room.

"Wish you could've been here in-person, but I understand," Clover said, then looked around to confirm no one was in earshot.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can deal with akuma attacks. Since they started, I haven't been able to leave Paris. Not that I ever did too often anyway," Marinette said with a chuckle.

"Well, great job, Marinette. Take care. I'll send you a video of the wedding," Clover said. She thought a moment. "Maybe this will inspire you to go for Adrien," she said with a sly grin.

Marinette dipped her head with a smile. "Maaaybe." She chuckled, then yawned. "It's midnight. I'm going to bed. See ya!"

Clover returned the goodbye, set the tablet back on the table, then looked around at couples and the few single guys. She finished her glass of wine then walked briskly to the dance floor.

After the newlyweds took a break from dancing, they saw Diana, decked out in a sleeveless pale blue dress, head towards them.

"Lookin' good, Di," Martin said.

She hugged Martin in delight. "Thanks. Oh, I'm so happy for you, Martin."

"Thanks, sis," Martin said. He held her tightly, then released her with a tender look.

She then hugged Alex. "Congratulations, Alex. I hope we'll be good friends."

"Thanks, Diana. Me too."

Diana set her hands on her hips with a wry look. "I honestly never expected this to happen-"

Martin's features fell.

"But..." she held up a hand to show she wasn't done. "I figured it'd take a really special girl to make it happen. And it did!"

Martin chuckled at his stepsister fondly.

"My thoughts exactly," said a young woman in a light purple dress with flared auburn hair noted with a dazzling smile.

Diana gestured to her. "Alex, this is Jenni, my best friend from high school and college."

"Good to meet you. Congrats, both of you!" Jenny said and hugged Alex gently, then Martin.

"Likewise. Thanks!" Alex said.

"Thanks, Jen," said Martin.

"Has Martin told you how much of a crush he had on Jenni at Torrington?" Diana asked Alex, who shook her head with a strained smile.

Martin raised his brows, about to reply when Marvin ambled over.

"But it all worked out. Right, Jen?" Marvin asked and put an arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"Yeah, Marvin," she said dreamily.

The dancing continued until the music lowered and Olivia took the mic.

"Attention, please," Olivia announced,"we have a Bouquet Toss to get underway," she continued in a mock-serious voice, and gestured to the dance floor. "Please, not too rough, ladies; we don't want any injuries."

* * *

A/N: Very light; and still no disasters. Predictions on who catches the bouquet? The cover may have a hint. :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, the party's over. It's been short, but fun. Figured I'd keep releasing the chapters pretty quickly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The audience laughed at this, though some reminded the single women to take it seriously.

Alex walked out to see them finish gathering, turned her back to the group, then tossed the small bouquet of white flowers high and spun around to watch. Diana, Jenni, and Olivia eyed the prize hitting its skyward arc and tensed. But Sam, Clover, and Britney had many years of experience jumping in heels, and took to the air, though giving each other a little space for safety.

The trio landed in a crouch, then slowly stood. Sam held the bouquet with a huge smile and flashed a peace sign. Clover looked miffed, then laughed and hugged her, followed by Britney.

The audience applauded and chatted at the impressive display of agility, maybe the greatest ever seen in a Bouquet Toss. People who recorded it on their phones replayed footage to each other in wonder. Olivia, Diana, and Jenni chatted with Sam, Clover, and Britney for a bit. Olivia then walked back to the mic.

"Martin, Alex, let's go cut that cake!" she said dramatically, causing some to chuckle.

The couple moved to a small table with the cake, cutlery, plates, and two glasses of champagne. It was a round, three tier organic, gluten free cake, the bottom tier carrot, middle vanilla, and top, chocolate, covered with buttermilk frosting. By Alex's request, a simple red heart was the cake topper. It was a symbol of both love, and of her life as a WOOHP agent, displayed on her Bungee Belt buckle and in the shape of her Jetpack Backpack.

Martin picked up the knife and Alex put her hand over his. They cut a slice from the bottom tier, then Martin used the serving utensil to set it on a plate. Alex got a piece on a fork, then fed it to Martin, and his eyes lit up in joy from the taste. He then got a piece and fed Alex, causing a similar reaction.

The audience clapped and "Awwed," once again.

"Funny, I thought Martin would smash the cake in her face," Diana said to Billy.

Billy and Java looked at her in confusion.

"Why would he do that?" asked Billy, aghast.

Java grunted in approval of his question.

Diana smiled. "That's right, first time at a wedding. It's something silly the married couple can do." Billy and Java gave her a nod of understanding.

_He's really grown up_, she thought.

The couple sipped a bit from the champagne glasses. Martin gave her the slice, then cut his own, and they returned to their seats. The cake was divided up and the rest was soon served.

Some danced a bit more and many chatted. Martin and Alex found a moment to break off and got outside to the nearby terrace and leaned on the railing overlooking the Pacific.

"So now I'm Alex Mystery," she said and smiled, looking at the sea.

"This- it's so unreal," he replied, holding her hand. "In the best way."

He looked at the near-cloudless afternoon landscape, then turned to her and gently cupped her chin. She turned to look at him, and they shared a long kiss.

"Wow," he said. "I love you, Alex. The wedding was a blast. I'm glad they all turned out for us."

"I love you too," she said and gave him a peck. "Martin, I was so afraid our wedding would get ruined." She exhaled and leaned into him, and he stroked her hair and nodded. "Like guests fighting, or crazy stuff like monsters, villains, or whatever."

"Must be a miracle," Martin said and they chuckled.

Shouts of surprise from inside caused them to jump up and get to the source in a flash. They looked at the scene, each other, then back, and laughed.

Music still played, and people were dancing, including the experts, such as Olivia, Java, and Clover. People chatted and danced near Billy, no longer disguised as human by his holographic projector. The tiny green alien in a tux was hovering in his donut-shaped blue-grey high tech seat without a care in the world.

Jerry, near Olivia, smiled at the events. "I can tell Dean to have everyone's memory of this erased if you like," he said to her.

She shook her head and patted his shoulder. "No, Jerry. But thanks for the offer."

Martin grinned and sighed. "The best man," he said.

Alex smiled and pulled Martin to join the others at the dance floor. After the song ended, the couple said their goodbyes to everyone they could and made it out to the parking lot, where Martin took the wheel of a white car.

The others cheered for the newlyweds and watched them drive off, headed to a new future one could only imagine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks very much for reading! Please review if you liked it. :)


End file.
